


Pre-Parental Panic

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a good brother and father, Anidala, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Baby Showers, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Painting, References Sex, woodworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: While the girls are at the baby shower for the newest Skywalker, Luke and Anakin get a visit from a very nervous mother-to-be.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pre-Parental Panic

“Leia! Julie! Come on, we have to get ready to go to the baby shower!” Padmé shouted up the stairs. Luke giggled from the living room where he was playing with their new puppy, Threepio. “Luke, don’t let him lick you. He licks his butt.” 

“Doesn’t. He licks his feet,” Luke gasped in between laughs. Padme rolled her eyes and turned at the sound of footsteps. Anakin came up the basement steps and wrapped his arms around her waist and muttering into her ear. 

“Are we talking about eating ass?” He dropped a kiss to her neck. “Because I know somebody who likes that,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over her flesh and his beard tickling the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. She elbowed him in the gut lightly. “Do I need to go up there and bring them down?” Padmé spun around, gripping his forearms and looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. 

“No, I like you holding me. They’ll come down in a second.” She nuzzled his chest and longed for a moment that wouldn’t be interrupted by children. “I miss this,” she murmured, “I miss being able to hold you without being aware of the children.” Anakin sighed softly. 

“Me too,” his lips pressed to her hair, “but I love our children, too,” he used one finger to tilt her chin up. 

“Kiss me, as you did on our wedding day,” Padmé uttered and rose on tiptoe to press her lips to his. Anakin smiled as he kissed her, tightening his arms and dipping her back. His tongue poked at her lips and-

“Ew! Daddy’s kissin’ mommy again!” Leia said from the top of the stairs. They parted and Anakin looked over his wife’s head. Leia stood holding on to the rail in her underwear. 

“Why aren’t you dressed?” He asked, keeping his hold on Padmé, preventing her from looking. 

“Need help getting my dress on, so I came to get mommy, but somebody was kissin’ her,” Leia explained and their two-year-old came to stand next to her big sister. 

“I’m wearing princess clothes!” Julie announced, her pink dress clashing with the rain boots she had on. Anakin stifled a laugh. 

“Look at Julie,” he muttered to Padmé and she turned. 

“Julie, what are you wearing?”

“Princess clothes!” 

“Will you help Leia get her dress on? I’ll put Julie’s on correctly. You’ve got it backward, little bit. Come here and I’ll help you.” Julie slid down the stairs, proud that she dressed herself. 

“Dad, are you coming?” Leia asked, putting her arms up and letting Anakin slip her outfit on over her head. 

“No, this is a no boys allowed party. Luke and I are going to stay here. Unless Papa needs me to fix something, then we might make an appearance.” 

“If you’re not going, I’m not going!” 

“You’re going, Gracie is gonna be there and so is MiMi.”

“Artoo?” Anakin laughed. 

“We have a dog, you don’t need to ask about Artoo anymore.” Leia looked at him and he could remember having the same look on his own face when he was her age. “Yes, it’s at MiMi and Papa’s, so Artoo will be there.” Leia smiled. “I swear that you’ve got more of me in you than anybody else.” Leia ran off, ignoring her father’s muttering. 

“All ready?” Padmé asked as Anakin followed Leia down the stairs. “Be good, boys. We’ll be back in a few hours.” She kissed Luke’s head before kissing her husband. 

“We’re always good, love. You’re taking the trouble-maker with you.” Anakin kissed her again and put his hands on Luke’s shoulders. 

“What are we gonna do, Daddy?” Luke asked, fiddling with his shirt. Anakin shrugged, he hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

“I don’t know pal, what do you want to do?” Luke shrugged.

“I want to go to the party,” Luke said, looking at his socked feet.

“Boys usually don’t go to those parties, buddy. Mommy says that they really just sit around and chat and the woman having the baby opens presents like clothes and diapers,” Anakin explained, squatting down in front of his son. “That doesn’t sound very fun does it?” 

“Not really, but Auntie ‘Soka is fun! She throws me up in the air and catches me and then she tickles my belly!” 

“That does sound fun, buddy. I’ve got a project in the basement for the new baby and was wondering if you wanted to help me paint it?” 

“Yeah! I like painting!” Luke squealed. He loved helping Anakin whenever he could. “Can Threepio help too?”

“I don’t think that he’ll make a good painter, bud. How is he going to hold the brush?” Like thought for a moment, his face scrunched up like Padmé’s did. 

“You’re right, Daddy, he can’t hold the brush.” Luke trotted off, leading the way downstairs into Anakin’s workshop. “What are we painting?” 

“I built this crib for your new cousin and we gotta paint it white, then we’re gonna put the alphabet on this part right here,” Anakin explained, pointing to the top crossbar. Luke nodded, his expression serious. “Let’s take your shirt off. Mom will kill us if you get paint of it.” 

Luke stripped himself of the shirt, getting it stuck on his head and giggling when Anakin helped him take it off. 

“Dad? Is the baby a girl or a boy?” Luke asked suddenly, watching his father take the front railing off and set it on the plastic covered work table. 

“I’m not sure, son. I think it’s a boy, but I can’t remember what Auntie ‘Soka said,” Anakin grunted as he popped the can of paint open. “Why?”

“Just wondering. I think I want it to be a boy.” 

“Yeah? Are there too many girls running around?” Anakin asked, handing Luke a paint brush. He heard the front door open and shut, followed by Threepio barking at the newcomer. 

“Who are you?” Ahsoka’s voice floated down the steps. “Anakin? Are you here?” Footsteps thumped on the floor above them. 

“Down here! Threepio! Shut it!” He called back making sure his overexcited child got more paint on the wooden slats than himself. Ahsoka came down the stairs and knocked lightly on the doorframe to the workshop. “Hey, Snips. How are you doing? No, Luke, paint the wood and not you.”

“Alright, nervous and didn’t want to spend the entire day at the baby shower surrounded by mom and the rest of the town,” she shrugged, scratching at her chin. “Hey, Bear. Are you helping Daddy?” 

“Yeah, we’re painting.” Ahsoka laughed at her nephew and kissed the top of his head. 

“I see, do you need another set of hands?” Anakin eyed his sister carefully. There was another reason she was here, he couldn’t put his finger on it yet. 

“Sure, you can start painting the frame over there, take the other railing off first, though.” He heard Ahsoka shuffle around. “Here, it will be easier with the drill.” He handed her the power tool and watched carefully in case she needed some help. 

“Thanks,” Ahsoka muttered, handing him the drill back. “There’s another reason I’m here though,” she mumbled, helping Anakin dislodge the railing and lean it against the wall. He quirked his eyebrow and waited for Ahsoka to open up on her own. 

“What if I can’t do this whole parenting thing? I’m scared that I’ll mess the kid up or that I wasn’t destined to be a mother and just suck at it. What if I drop it? What then?” She looked back up at her older brother, green eyes filling with tears and her breaths coming in quick, shallow pants. 

“Hey, calm down. You’re alright. Come here,” she fell into his arms, face buried in his chest, and squeezing him tightly. “Ahsoka, it will be okay. I promise, you’ve got me, Ben, Riyo, Owen, and Mom and Cliegg to help. You’ll be alright. You’re a great aunt, Luke was telling me that you’re fun.” 

“Yeah! You’re more fun than Auntie Sola and Aunt Satine combined!” Luke chirped from the old office chair Anakin stole from his work. “I like spending the night at your house!” 

“See, Luke thinks you’re cool! He’s very picky about who he spends the night with and you made the list. Ben didn’t even make it,” Anakin said, seriously. “All of your what ifs will go away when you hold your kid for the first time, I promise. I was terrified when I held Leia, then she opened her eyes, looked at me and sighed before going back to sleep. All of my fears melted as soon as she did that.” He kissed the top of Ahsoka’s head, rubbing soothing patterns on her back. 

“You were destined to be a dad though. I’m just the useless lesbian.” Anakin snorted at that. 

“No, that’s just when the really hot girl at Christmas mass sat in front of us and you kept staring at her butt during the hymns. You’re not useless at all. You’re brave. I admire that you came out to us after that mass, knowing full well that this is a good Christian town, with good Christian values that might burn anyone different than them at the stake,” Ahsoka smiled, “you’re also very caring, funny, smart, a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you. And I know that you’re going to love this kid way more than life itself, and that’s all that matters.” 

“Daddy? What’s a lesbanim?” Luke asked, startling him. They’d forgotten Luke was there he’d been so quiet. Ahsoka turned and had to laugh at his appearance. Luke had gotten paint in his hair, on his chest, his hands, and his cheeks. Anakin sighed, obviously not thrilled at his son’s antics. 

“I thought I told you to paint the wood, not yourself,” Anakin sighed. Luke shrugged one shoulder. 

“Got bored.” Ahsoka laughed harder, Luke was just like his father, skilled in alleviating boredom and a professional at making a mess. “What’s a lesinim?” 

Ahsoka stepped away from Anakin and took Luke’s dirty hands in her clean ones before looking him in the eyes. “A lesbian is a girl who loves other girls.” 

“Like I love Leia?” 

“No, more like how mommy and I love each other,” Anakin clarified. 

“So they get married?” Luke asked, remembering what Ahsoka told him a few years prior. 

“Sometimes,” Anakin said, taking the dirty brush from Luke and wiping the handle with a rag before cleaning Luke’s face and hands. “It’s okay to be a lesbian, bud.” 

“Am I a lesbinam?”

“No, you’re a little boy that’s just like your daddy,” Ahsoka said, tickling his chin. 

“Okay, parenting test run, you get to bathe him while we wait for this to dry and then we’ll eat lunch,” Anakin said, lifting Luke up and handing him to Ahsoka. “You and I can put the alphabet on the rail once it’s dry and Bear is taking a nap.” 

“I’m not carrying him! I don’t have old clothes on!” Ahsoka said, taking a step back. 

“Oh, honey. You’ve got a big storm coming next month,” Anakin said, putting Luke on his hip and carrying him up the stairs. Ahsoka punched his shoulder and followed them upstairs. Anakin barked out a laugh. Ahsoka is going to make a great mother, he knew it, even if she didn’t.


End file.
